inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadix7890 v2/Archive1
{|style="background: #00FFFF; border-radius: 10px; color:#101010 ; -moz-border-radius: 0.5em; width: 1%" |- |style="background: #FF3300; border-radius: 20px; -moz-border-radius: 0.5em;" align="center"|'Welcome to my Talk Page I will reply as soon as I can' |- | I will reply as soon as I can if I am free. Shadix7890 V2 Shad Jokers Rains[http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadix7890_v2 ' Einsatz'] 07:55, July 12, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Happy Birthday Happy birthday.Do you know why me so fast to write,because I does not at my house on 24/25/26/10.So I write it at today-23/10.Happy birthday. '' 'Michelle ChuaFire Tornado 13:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC)' You r welcome!Hey,please remember sign your name and timestamp on the message. ' Michelle ChuaFire Tornado ' 14:31, October 26, 2012 (UTC) 'THANKS A LOT 'I really appreciate it '' Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 11:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Message You should leave your reply at the user's talk page who you wanted to reply to or else, the user can't see if you had replayed. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:18, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw it in the Wiki Activity and you're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Senpai Happy Birthday Shadix7890 v2-senpai, wish you a happy birthday. where I live it's 25/10/2012. Enjoy the music as your friends chant the lovely Happy Birthday song! Make the most of your big day today! Piglet98 (talk) 20:25, October 24, 2012 (UTC) HB ! Happy Birthday~! SnowyBoy❄ 21:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~! SnowyBoy❄ 15:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! Hope you will have a nice day :3 B.N.N (talk) 21:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 22:31, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday~ XDD!! wish you will have great Happy Birthday ~ ^^ [[User:Tsurugi_Kyousuke_10|'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10']] Devile Burst 1:57 AM, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok, and U support Barcelona? me too, my favourite player is Messi. I am a very aggresive defender. In midfield, i usually dribble as a winger on mostly the left side. I sometimes go on attack because my shoots are very powerful and accurate. As a Goalkeeper when a player comes up to me one on one i come in front of him to limit his shooting range. Anyway i also watch Beyblade, and my fav character was KAI!! That's all about me. Anyway welcome to the wiki. Feel free to ask me for help in anything u want. Taha1921 05:21, October 25, 2012 (UTC) happy birthday shadix, i wish for u a nice day. XshuuX 06:27, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Np~ u'r welcome in any time. XshuuX 08:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry~ sorry, i dont like to ask about this. XshuuX 08:49, October 25, 2012 (UTC) no its kk, just i dont like to say a personality information. XshuuX 09:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Super Happy Birthday HAPPR BIRTHDAY SHADIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you have a great day XD TsurugiFan16 (talk) 10:19, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Re:Thank you Sure Np, and you spelled it correctly Taha1921 10:41, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Heya! I saw it's your birthday so.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Have a Nice day~ FubukiKazemaru (talk) 12:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Your Welcome ^^ B.N.N (talk) 15:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) HB! Happy Birthday! The Mountain ツ 14:45, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Edit So far, you're 'friends' edit was vandalism. He removed content, added a 'crazy' photo at Torch's place, and copied my user page, which made many users shocked, tell me a reason WHY he was editing other user's pages and REMOVING THEM. So far, that was indeed in need of a block. Also to add, he ignored our warnings. Re:Chat Well, you should warn your brother for it to not go on your account anymore~ Well, I guess you are unblocked now~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:08, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Back A Bit I'm back, but not that active, around the middle of March is my real activeness though. Still, glad to know that you cared for me being back :) Re:Signature Sure~! I will make it for you~ Which two colours do you want and which name to link to your talk page?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 22:18, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Here you go~! User:Lordranged7/Signatures/Shadix7890 v2~ If you don't like it, feel free to edit it~ To save it, go to your preferences,scroll down to signature, put this: in the box and don't forget to click on: "I want to use wikitext" under the box and then, save it and you're done~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 07:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC) If you click on the arrow next to your name, the section preferences will appear~ Just remove the black part and put another colour in it~ Thanks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 08:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Mixi max requests Sorry it may be awile I don't have orca taiyou or beta sorry Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 11:53, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah okic or video and your sig is epic Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 12:15, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Bout ten mins -- Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 15:02, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It's up hope u like it -- Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 16:00, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hello~ I live in Abu Dhabi. Yup am muslim and u? Fran~Chan (talk) 14:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok :3 nice to meet u ^^ Hope to cya soon in the chat :3 What should i call u? Fran~Chan (talk) 15:09, March 21, 2013 (UTC) K shadix :3 Fran~Chan (talk) 16:30, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Idk x3> Fran~Chan 17:09, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Our Choice Hello. You should see nomination game and you'll find that i have a choice of creating my own round with the players that i choose. I was thinking Hakuryuu vs Tsurugi and we debate for Hakuryuu but i'm to suggestions if you have a better round offer, Keeping in mind that the 2 players are somewhat evenly matched. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 14:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I think that the ones i suggested would be better because they also show the 2013 strikers stats and they are evenly matched alot and both of them are the ace strikers of their team so it could work Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 10:11, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Re Earthquake :3 nah i didnt but the wi-fi did x3 Fran~Chan 16:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Re:Congratulations Thanks Shadix. Means a lot :) Taha1921 '''Kiku 'I'chimonji' 'Wolf Legend' ' ' 11:21, May 31, 2013 (UTC) 'User talk:Taha1921' MSPD Heya Shadix! Hope you are doing fine ^^ BTW, in MSPD we are up against Torch's team. We are debating '''for' Alpha against Fideo. Hope you have the time to debate :). Remember that you can't debate using Keshin and Mixi Max. Only Stats, Moveset, Anime See Ya! 16:48, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Match Well Shadix your match has already been done, it was your team against Torch's team and your team won thanks to Abdullah. The good thing is your team is still in MSPD because they have 1 match, a tie break match between your team and Leo's. Don't worry theres still 2 matchs until your tie break match. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 12:55, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't know specificly but I think next thursday will be fine for your tie break. When ever you want the match really is when I'll start it but after the last 2 matches. ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:25, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Hello Shadix. I know this might be displeasing, but please, can you remove all the features that were in my userpage? You simply copied it and I don't like it at all. Thank you. '''Fubuki風吹'Death Spear' '10:06/07.15.2013 Yes, please remove everything you copied. It feels so annoying when we get copied. 'Fubuki風吹'Death Spear' '''14:12/07.15.2013 thank you 'Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 23:03, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry i been away for 1 week and my internet at home is broken at the moment it wont be back on intill 3monts is over Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 00:20, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the happy birthday Hey shadi thanks for the pictures i love them ^^ by the way Sam accused me of swearing on chat and i arent a type of person that swears on chat and that made others accuse me which annoyed me but im lucky my friends dont believe them cause they know what im like and they know i dont swear and im just like a anime version fubuki Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 07:11, July 27, 2013 (UTC)